He who abandoned everything
by Freakking13
Summary: Jaune never thought that leaving his friends behind at Beacon to grow stronger would be easy. He never thought that he could forget about them and start a new life. Somehow though he did. Maybe, just maybe sometimes it is best to leave everything behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell yeah! Freak in the house people! I am back from the dead!**

 **Yeah anyways I am back finally. Sorry I have not uploaded anything in a while, but I have been busy with life and other shit. Anyways new story that is an adaptation of Tales of a Wanderer. None of the other stories that have been poping up that are also adaptations have been interesting so I thought I would do one myself with a major difference in the story.**

 **Also to those of you who follow my story Red Rider do not worry I am not abandoning it. If anything I will rewrite it but that is more then likely down the road aways. Now I also got some other story ideas that I am working on, or are near compleation so don't expext me to update this right away. If anything I will update at least once a month on any stories I have or will make.**

 **Also heads-up. I tried a different writhing style for this so hopefully you like it.**

 **Also shoutout to RareNyte for Beta-ing this, and fixing up my mistakes. (You all can stop telling me to get a beta now.)**

 **Now with that out of the way hope you enjoy!**

 **Freak-out! ;P**

* * *

He was really doing it. Jaune Arc was doing it. He was leaving Beacon academy.

He had his bag out on his freshly made bed, already stuffed with his clothes. As he continued to frantically fill it up with what was left of his belongings he couldn't help but frown.

It had been barely an hour since Ruby's team and his own had gone to Vale for some shopping he made his way to Ozpin's office. Ozpin was surprised to have Jaune visit him to say the least, but he was even more surprised to hear that Jaune wanted to leave Beacon.

Jaune explained how he had cheated his way into beacon with fake transcripts, the words barely escaping his lips. It was the hardest thing for him to say, but he had to. Jaune waited for the frown to appear on the headmaster's face after hearing what he said. However it was Jaune's turn to be surprised when a smile covered Ozpin's features instead.

Ozpin explained that he already knew about the fake transcripts from the beginning. He also explained that he allowed Jaune to remain as a favor to his father. He went on to describe potential he'd seen in Jaune or something similar. Jaune couldn't hear a thing though since he was still occupied with processing the fact that Ozpin knew about him all along.

Jaune was pulled back to reality when Ozpin asked why Jaune wanted to leave Beacon. He tried to dodge the question by saying he didn't want to talk about it. Ozpin wouldn't have it though, unfortunately as it was with a man as shrewd as he.

Knowing that he couldn't lie his way out of his situation Jaune told the truth. Jaune told of how he over heard something that made him realize that he's not strong enough, or worthy to set foot at Beacon.

As Ozpin contemplated what the boy before him could have heard to make him think all of this Jaune had already placed Crocea Mors on his desk. Jaune spoke up, asking if Ozpin could send his family saying that he didn't feel worthy to wield it. At least not yet anyways.

With a sigh the headmaster agreed to Jaune's requests, but only under two conditions.

The first was that Jaune would only be gone for a short while, a year at most. The other being when Jaune returned he was to take a evaluation exam to see if he was strong enough to return to Beacon on real transcripts.

As Jaune quickly agreed the headmasters proposal, Ozpin left his desk and walked over to a cupboard in a corner of the room. From it he retrieved something and tossed it to Jaune who caught it clumsily. Jaune looked at the item in his hands and noticed it was a sword. Jaune proceeded to unsheathe the blade from its scabbard to see that it was a simple, run of the mill sword that mostly anybody could get just about anywhere.

Ozpin told Jaune that while he may allow him to go on his journey he could, and would not send him without a way to protect himself.

With that Jaune sheathed the blade, genuinely thanked the headmaster for everything he has done and bid him farewell. Ozpin did the same, and with that Jaune made his way back to his dorm where he now stood.

Jaune now finished filling his bag of his possessions stood up and slung the bag over his shoulder. He turned away from his bed and looked around the room one last time. Memories flooded Jaune's mind. Everything from the late night study sessions to finish up homework, Pyrrha quietly reading a book on her bed. Not forgetting Nora being Nora and Ren attempting to stop her breaking anything.

The images brought a smile to Jaune's face only for it to disappear soon after. His team will hate him for this. For leaving Beacon. For leaving them. Team RWBY would be mad about the whole thing as well. If only he was stronger he wouldn't have to put them through all this.

With a heavy sigh, Jaune headed towards the door. He hesitated for a second when he reached for the door handle but just as quickly steels himself. He had already made his decision, after all.

With that Jaune opened the door and exited the room. As he made his way to the airship docks Jaune's mind was once again full of concern about what his team would think, and what they'd do when they saw that he was gone, and how he would apologize to them when he saw them again.

Contrary to that a large part of Jaune's soul felt at peace.

Maybe… Just maybe this this truly was for the best.


	2. Be back asap

Freak here with an update, and...you might not like it.

I have decided that I need to get some things in my life sorted out so I will be going on a hiatus. I do not know how long the hiatus will be, nor will I go into too much detail as to why I am doing this.

Too those who just followed the two stories I just published (He who abandoned everything, Grimm Reaper) I have not forgotten about them, nor Red Rider. I will return to writing those as soon as possible. Again I will not go into too much detail but I need to find a better job, and focus on a novel I am actually trying to write to sum some of it up.

Anyways thank you to all of those who have followed, commented, read, and favorites up to this point. I will try to bring you the next chapters as soon as possible, and maybe when I am somewhat farther into my novel I will post the first chapter or few pages to hear what you guys think.

Again thank you, and goodbye for now.

Freak-out! ;P


End file.
